In Love with a Psychopath
by Eric Border
Summary: Dr. Harleen Quinzel's relationship with The Joker as she slowly falls in love with him.
1. Clown prince of mental illness

**Thirty minutes left**

 _Oh god, they'll be bringing him in here in a half hour. Into_ _ **my**_ _office, he'll be sitting right in front of me. No iron door in between me us, he's smart, he could just as easily kill me as look at me._

Harleen was racing around her office making sure she was as prepared as she could be for the world's most well-known homicidal maniac to be sitting literally feet away from her. Harleen looked through his file, a last minute review of his case to make sure she hadn't missed or forgotten anything, even the tiniest detail. Dr Joan Leland, Harleen's boss, walked into her office to make sure she was mentally prepared for the horrors she was about to endure.

"Harleen, are you alright?" Joan asked with genuine concern for the young blond.

"Yes Joan, just a little nervous is all" Harleen answered her voice shaking slightly.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea…" Joan began before Harleen cut her off with unexpected stern voice.

"Joan I haven't even had a minute with him and already you're doubting me"

It was true, in arkham asylum she was considered the delicate young girl who was lost in a place she wasn't meant to be but Joan could tell she had the courage and strength for this job but she knew that putting her alone in a room with **him** was like throwing a baby bird off a building and calling out fly.

"Harleen, this man is dangerous he's killed woman and children without a second thought"

"I know Joan, I practically know everything there is to know on the man by now" Harleen retorted getting irritated at her bosses lack of faith in her.

"Fine, I'll leave you to your work then" was the last thing Joan said before leaving Harleen to review his file for the billionth time.

 **20 minutes left**

 _Name: The Joker_

 _Full name: Unknown_

 _Nickname: J_

 _Age: twenty eight_

 _An IQ level of 145_

He was extremely smart for a man of his age, an IQ level of 145 is or even slightly higher then Albert Einstein's. Harleen found this very intriguing as she continued to read his file.

Symptoms: _Insomnia on a one hour of sleep average, eats one meal a day at most, antisocial, fails to feel empathy or remorse…_

The list went on and on, at the bottom in scribbled hand writing obviously not part of his file as it would have been printed were the words _extremely annoying, never shuts his mouth._ The lack of professional terminology pointed to the belief that it was written by one of the orderlies that guarded Jokers cell each night, Harleen had been told that Joker was not one to be silenced easily.

 **10 minutes left**

Harleen couldn't resist skipping to his physical description, she found the way he was described interesting. Even though he was her patient she had not had a chance to get a good look at him, yes she had seen him in his cell a couple of times as she passed it but I was so dark in there and all she had to look through was a small slit in the massive iron door he was held behind.

 _Height: 6"9_

 _Weight: 195_

 _Hair: Green_

 _Eyes: extremely pale blue (almost white)_

 _Physical appearance: skinny, muscular_

His eye color was so unusual almost demonic, his height was astounding and considering he was only twenty eight, he was well on his way to being 7 ft. He probably already was, who knows how old these files were. This would mean he was a good **half a metre** taller than her and that alone was enough to scare her half to death about meeting him.

 **0 minutes left**

At that moment the door to her office swung open startling the young lady sitting at the desk. Two orderlies stepped through the door way, they were both extremely muscular and tall but not as tall as the Joker was described to be.

"Are you ready for him Dr Quinzel?" asked one of the orderlies in an extremely stern voice. She knew his name, it was Frank and the other orderly was Cash. Frank was notorious for disliking the Joker but that just made him more of a target for the Jokers mental abuse.

"Yes, thank you" Harleen replied trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Officer Cash went outside the room and came back in with an extremely tall lean figure, dressed in a strait jacket and orange prison pants. The inmate towered over the orderlies not as much as he did over her but pretty close. She half expected to see his green hair straight away but she then noticed he had a black sack over his head.

"What's with the sack?" Harleen asked in a bit more casual way then she would have liked.

"It's so he doesn't get any opportunities to escape, like seeing the codes to the doors" Cash replied

"Then wouldn't all patients need to wear a sack?" ask Harleen curiously.

"Have you seen his IQ level Dr Quinzel?" asked Cash as if it was completely obvious.

"Yeah yeah he's a smart cookie, now let's get this over with" whined officer Frank as he pushed Joker down onto the couch but the Joker did not say a word as he sat himself up on the couch as if it was a normal occurrence.

"Could you please remove the sack and strait jacket? I would prefer he feel comfortable during these sessions and not strapped down like some wild animal" Harleen asked politely, Cash nodded reluctantly taking off the strait jacket and handcuffing him to the couch. Frank was in the doorway obviously upset at how well they were treating the Joker. The Joker was wearing a baggy grey singlet that had the arkham logo on the front and ' _Patient 801'_ on the back in big bold letters. Cash took off the sack, as he did the Jokers dark green hair sprung up from under the weight of the sack. At last she could finally get a good look at the supposed mad man.

"Thank you that will be all" Harleen said nodding to the orderlies in appreciation as they left the room closing the door behind them. The Joker turned his head from the door to Harleen, she stared back at him getting a good look at him. He had quite a few tattoos which took Harleen by surprise and it certainly made him seem a lot scarier then he already was. The things the tattoos were of were to be expected smiles, cards, the words ha ha down his arm. Then she moved her eyes to his, they weren't almost white, they **were** white she was sure of it. His pupils were so small, mere pin pricks in the middle of his iris. Then she looked at his skin color, a pure white with a bluish glow to it. He was certainly one of a kind that's for sure.

"Well?" He said tilting his head toward Harleen, his voice was deeper that she expected, people had told her that his voice was higher and more hoarse but his voice was soft and almost attractive.

"Well what?" she replied slightly confused.

"Are ya just going to sit there and look at me or are ya actually goin' to do the job you're paid ta do?" he asked. The way he spoke so casually was interesting to Harleen, using words such as ya instead of you and ta instead of to. It showed a sign of being comfortable which was good.

"Yes sorry, my name is Dr Har-" before she could finish he interrupted her.

"Dr Harleen Quinzel, graduated valedictorian from Gotham University aged twenty nine and recently finished an internship at Gotham general" he concluded, she was amazed and worried about how much he already knew about her.

'How did you…"

"Oh come now sweets, nothing gets passed these walls without me hearing bout it, I practically own the place"

"Ok then Mr…?"

"Just call me J and I'll call you Harl, how's that sound?"

"It's sounds unprofessional"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes" she replied in a stern tone

"Good, because I hate good things" He replied smugly

 _Dammit Harleen you should have seen that one coming, he literally lives to rebel against the rules_

Harleen decided to let it slide as she didn't want to start and argument with him "So tell me about yourself" she asked him politely

"What about myself?" he retorted

"Well let's start with you child hood" He made a disgusted face at the word 'childhood' as if it were a horrible curse word.

"Ick childhood, I hate the thought of it"

"Did you have a bad childhood" she asked scribbling down notes on her note pad in front of her. He began to explain way he hated childhood and about an hour and a half later he had somehow moved onto the subject of pineapples.

"…they're not an apple and they don't come from pine!" he exclaimed as he laughed at the thought of it. Harleen massaged the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed.

 _This session is getting nowhere, he has an IQ of 145 and he decides to use it on debating why a pineapple is called a pineapple. He's not that stupid, he knows what he's doing. He's purposely avoiding my questions he doesn't want to answer by starting a new and completely absurd subject, like when he started talking about peanuts he's talked about that at least five times by now_

A quiet beeping sound went off from a device sitting on her desk indicating that the session was over _thank god one more lecture on peanuts and I think I might have gone insane._ Frank and Cash came in at the sound of the alarm and reapplied the jacket and sack and once again the Joker fell silent _I wonder if that sack stops him from being able to talk, if it does it could be suffocating him_. She was caught by surprise by her sudden concern for him, good thing she hadn't said it aloud otherwise Frank would have heard. She watched as they pushed him into the hallway closing the door behind them. Harleen went over her notes to make sure she hadn't left anything out.

 **Harleen notes**

 _Session one Observations:_

 _High energy levels_

 _Positive mood_

 _Inappropriate behaviour_

 _He seems to have a heightened creativity_

 _Racing thoughts_

 _At times he seems agitated, restless and/or incredibly frustrated_

 _At times inattentive_

 _Hyperactive and impulsive_

 _Impatient_

 _Session conclusion:_

 _These attributes point to Bipolar and ADHD/ADD and I'm sure I'm not the first one to make these assumptions, he's previously been diagnosed with almost every illness in the text book. He is practically the clown prince of mental illness._


	2. Solitary

**5 minutes before the fifth session**

Harleen was sitting at her desk calmly studying the Joker getting ready for her next session with him when Joan came rushing through her door looking like she had just ran around the asylum ten times. Harleen looked up waiting for Joan to catch her breath.

"Is there something I could help you with?"

"I…just came…to see if…you were ok" Joan said catching her breath as she sat down on the chair in front of Harleen's desk.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Harleen said in a calm controlled voice.

Joan looked at her like she couldn't believe what she was hearing "but you have had **four** sessions with the Joker"

Harleen nodded "Yes I believe so"

"How are you not reduced to tears?"

"Maybe because the most common thing he talks about is peanuts and pineapples" Harleen said as if it was extremely obvious.

"P-pineapples? He talked about pineapples?"

"Yes, he's not as dangerous as you think. I think he's kind of…attractive" Harleen said as Joan stood up from her chair all of a sudden.

"Harleen Quinzel! I will not stand here and watch you be manipulated by this monster!" Joan yelled so loud that she thought that the Joker himself may have heard.

Harleen was about to argue against her when she was told that she was needed for her next session with the Joker. Joan glared at Harleen.

"If I find out you have broken the rules for the Joker I will see to your resignation myself"

Harleen nodded reluctantly as Joan left her office as she did not want to be anywhere near the Joker. Harleen watched as Cash and Frank dragged the Joker into the room and threw him on the couch cuffing him to it and once again taking the sack off of his head.

"Thank you I can take it from here" Harleen said as the orderlies left the room "So J, how are you today? Did you get more sleep like I asked?"

"Course I did, anything for you sweets" He said grinning so wide it was almost unsettling. His little names for her like sweets, pumpkin pie and so on, at first she hated them. They were unprofessional but she's come accustom to them and kind of liked it.

"Are you feeling any better?" Harleen asked in hope that they were making progress.

He shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know "How is that going to make me feel better if I feel fine as I am?"

She sighed, once again he was avoiding sharing his feelings. His true feelings. She looked up and frowned at what she saw, Joker was sitting on the couch looking down at his hand cuffs not at Harleen as he usually would be. She noticeed that he was fidgeting with his cuffs, they looked tighter than before. _I guess Frank had put his cuffs on this time and tightened them to the point that they were painful._

"What are you doing?" She asked in concern.

He looked up at her "It's Frank, that fucker put my cuffs on too tight" He chuckled as if it amused him but quickly focused back onto the handcuffs.

"Stop that you might hurt yourself" she said a scent of worry in her voice

He ignored her as he scrunched up his face in anger and started violently pulling at the handcuffs. This went on for two unbearable minutes as Harleen was thinking of what she could do to stop her patient from inflicting self-harm. If she got up and helped him she'd have to explain why she went over the yellow line around the couch warning the doctors how close was too close and if she called the guard's the session would end. She then snapped back to attention with the sound of Joker yelling curses at the cuffs. His wrists were drenched in blood, chunks of his skin and flesh were hanging down over the cuffs. When she noticed this she jumped out of her chair and grabbed the keys from where Cash had left them but she knew that she would have to calm him down before she could even considered removing his handcuffs. She kneeled down in front of him and looked up at him. She didn't realize exactly how much taller than her he was, he was a giant compared to her.

"J, I need you to calm down ok?"

He continued to struggle with his hand cuffs in frustration. She realized that being subtle was not going to get him to stop hurting himself.

" **J! CALM DOWN!** " He stopped and looked at her in shock, he didn't expect her to care if he got hurt most of the staff would sit back and enjoy the show. She unlocked his hand cuffs setting them on the floor next to the couch exposing large gashes on both of his wrists.

"Look what you've done now" Harleen examined the injuries on his wrists.

"Are you serious?" he asked

She looked up at him in confusion. "What?"

"The staff here would pay to see me get hurt but you, you stopped me"

She nodded "Of course I stopped you now let me find something for the blood"

She stood up and looked for something to soak up the blood, she looked around but when she turned back around to where the Joker was sitting she realized that he had taken off his singlet to hold on his wrists. She stared at his bare chest, she knew they had exercise period but The Joker didn't seem like one of the inmates that actually used it. He may have been skinny but he was muscular too. _Oh my god, he took his shirt off._ She took another glance at him. _How can I be so attracted to one of my patients, ok Harleen, you need to control yourself you hear?_ He looked up and noticed her staring.

He grinned "Like what you see doc?"

She quickly everted her eyes from him as the orderlies came in and grabbed the Joker pulling him off the couch violently.

"What are you doing?" Harleen asked

She then realized that Joan had followed the orderlies in looking at Harleen with anger.

"Just what is happening here?!" she asked

"The Jokers cuffs were too tight" Harleen replied glaring at Frank "he tried to get them off and ended up hurting himself, badly. So he took off his shirt to soak up the blood"

Joan looked at the Joker and noticed the blood on the singlet "take him to the infirmary and while he's there get him a new shirt, after the nurses have fixed him up take him to solitary confinement"

"What?! You can't punish him for this" Harleen yelled, surprised at how much Joan was over reacting.

"Watch me" Joan was clearly fed up with Jokers…inappropriate actions. Harleen had an upset and distressed look on her face.

"Don't worry we'll take gooood care of him" Frank said grinning as he reapplied The Jokers cuffs, the extension of the word 'good' gave Harleen the idea he was lying. It looked like the cuffs were hurting him even more now.

"Don't you dare hurt a hair on his head you asshole!" Harleen yelled

"Dr Quinzel!" Joan retorted

"You hear that Frankie, you're not allowed to hurt me" Joker chucked as Frank hit him in the head with his baton, Harleen felt tears in her eyes as the Joker was dragged down the hall towards the infirmary and Joan followed them.

 **An hour later**

Harleen was looking through the Joker's files, desperate to find something that would back her up. She was looking though the list of things he's been punished for over his time in Arkham.

 _Slit a guards throat – 4 days in solitary_

 _Escaped – Found two weeks later_

 _Attacked three doctors with a kitchen knife – 2 days in solitary_

 _Refusing to eat – 4 weeks of nutrition therapy_

 _Strangled the dietary therapist – 7 days in solitary_

 _Started a fight in common room – 5 days in solitary_

Solitary, solitary and more solitary, the list had to be about fifty pages long. Who was giving out these punishments anyway? Profiles in Arkham did not just hold the crimes they committed while being held in the asylum, it also held any crimes committed against them and his profile was suspiciously clean of it. She look at every page in detail until she noticed something unusual, the page skipped from page 34 to page 41. There was pages missing, she immediately knew who had the pages, Joan. She walked quickly to Joan's office being careful not to look suspicious. She reached her office, room number 982, she opened the door to see if Joan was in the office but she wasn't there she was at a session with Edward Nygma or The Riddler. She walked into the room and looked through Joan's filing cabinets and there they were the missing pages hidden in the back of the draw with 'The Joker' in big black letters on the front. She opened it up and was shocked by what she read.

 _Beaten by three guards_

 _Starved by Officer Frank_

 _His right to shower taken away without permission_

 _Beaten by Officer Frank_

 _Returned to Arkham with two broken arms, three broken ribs, cracked skull and multiple lacerations_

 _Tortured by two officers_

Harleen was reduced to tears to see the pain and suffering that The Joker was being forced to endure and nothing was being done about it. She couldn't believe that Dr Leland would let this happen. She went back to her office and notices that The Joker's profile wasn't on the same place it was before, she opened it to see it had been updated. At the bottom of the page it said

 _Acted inappropriately towards a doctor – 14 days in solitary_


	3. Blood, sweat and tears

Harleen sighed as she sat at her desk, the Joker was meant be released three days ago. The asylum seemed unusually quiet except for the occasional screams coming from the inmates. Harleen would usually read The Jokers profile if she got bored but by now she felt like she could revise the whole thing backwards, she knew his habits like the back of her hand. She decided that with her spare time she would go to Joan's office and have a talk with her about the way The Joker was being treated. Harleen walked into Joan's office to find her frantically look through the file she had on the Joker, it didn't take a genius to realize what she was looking for, the missing pages from The Jokers profile that were now in Harleen's possession.

"Looking for something?" Harleen said as if she had to ask.

Joan looked up in shock and quickly put the file in the draw of her desk out of Harleen's view "No, everything is fine nothing to worry about. Is there something you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something that has been bothering me" Harleen said sitting in one of the chairs in front of Joan's desk.

"Oh, that's ok you know you can talk to me, are one of the inmates treating you badly? One of the guards perhaps?"

"Not so much so much me but the inmates, one in particular" Harleen replied.

Joan sighed in response "This is about the Joker isn't it?'

"Yes I believe that he is being mistreated and-"

"Dr Quinzel I can assure you that the inmates at Arkham are treated with the up most respect, you can look through his records and you'll see it is quite clean of abuse or mistreatment"

"I did have a look and I think it's anything but clean" Harleen said as she placed a piece of paper on Joan's desk "Tell me Joan, why do you let him get treated like this?"

Joan looked at the file in disbelief "I-I've never seen this file before in my life"

"Oh don't give me that innocent bull shit! If you haven't seen it before then why did I find it in **your** filing cabinet?!"

Joan sighed "The Joker is being treated with care and we would not stand for this kind of behaviour towards an inmate"

Harleen stood up not believing what she was hearing "Oh but The Joker is some kind of exception hm?"

"I am telling you right now that the Joker is being well looked after!"

"Then why has his sentence to solitary confinement been extended?!"

"Officer Frank reported The Joker being violent and aggressive toward the guards of his cell"

"And you just believed him?! He is the one who's been torturing The Joker this whole time! I want the permission to release The Joker from solitary confinement and I'm not asking for it, I'm demanding it!" Harleen slammed her hand on Joan desk in anger which seemed to convince her.

Joan nodded her head reluctantly and picked up her phone from her desk, dialling a number to one of the solitary confinement offices asking for The Joker to be released early. Harleen had managed to get a session scheduled with him an hour after his release and was now waiting in her office for the orderlies to bring him in. About five minutes later they dragged him in as usual and threw him onto the couch, also a regular occurrence. Officer Cash removed the sack and jacket exposing multiply cuts and bruises and a cast on The Jokers right arm. This hurt her deeply to see him in this condition but she had expected it due to what she had read in the missing files.

"What happened?" she asked looking at the Orderlies.

"He inflicted self-harm while he was in solitary" Frank said casually as if he had said it a million times before which would surprise her if he had.

"I find it extremely hard to believe that a patient would to this to **themselves** " Harleen retorted but all she got back was a shrug from Frank.

She was about to argue with Frank until The Joker intervened in a low depressing voice "Leave it Harley" He was not his usual bright self which made Harleen even more mad but she managed to resist the urge to jump at Frank and beat his face in. She watched the orderlies leave glaring at Frank who had a stupid smirk on his face then turned to The Joker.

"You ok J?" she asked with genuine concern for his wellbeing.

"This isn't the first time this has happened, I appreciate the concern but you should just forget it"

"Forget it?!" She asked slightly aggravated by the way The Joker could just ignore the problem just like everyone else "The way they treated you is unacceptable!"

"You think you can get Dr Leland and Dr Arkham to give up their 'staff therapy' methods? You can try but-" The Joker began but Harleen cut him off.

"Staff therapy methods?" she looked at him in confusion.

"Oh it's their way of letting the staff let out their stress and anger so they don't go looney themselves"

"So what you're say is that they let the staff use you and the other inmates use you like punching bags"

He nodded in response "But there's not need to worry because-"

"Take off your shirt" Harleen said all of a sudden.

The Joker looked up at her unable to believe what he heard "Excuse me?"

"Take off your shirt" she repeated.

"Come again?" He leaned towards her grinning.

"Just take off you god damn shirt J" she said.

"I can't exactly do that with these cuffs on" Harleen stood up and took off his hand cuffs as she was quite confident that he was harmless towards her. He stood up and took off his shirt showing long cut going down his back. Harleen gently ran her fingers over the cuts, observing them. _What did they do to you?_ She remained silent as she moved her hand to his wrists where there were two rather horrific scars.

"How could you let them do this to you J?" she asked running her hand of all his injuries and scars.

"You get used to it" He said as if it was a regular occurrence, then again it probably was.

"I'm calling the GCPD, this is unacceptable" Harleen said in a stern voice

"With my luck the GCPD would be in on the gag like everyone else in this shit hole" he retorted

"J, don't be like that, I promise that I will fix this. Just have little faith in me ok?"

He nodded as he put his shirt back on.

 **2 weeks later**

Harleen had managed to get the commissioner, James Gordon, to come to Arkham to look into the way the patient were being treated. They had set up a meeting with Dr Leland, Dr Arkham, Commissioner Gordon, Harleen and The Joker. She walked into the interview room where there were extra chairs to accommodate the 'guests'. She then noticed a familiar dark figure sitting in one of the chairs, she then realized that Commissioner Gordon had brought the batman with him.

 _Why is it that whenever something concerns the Joker they always bring batman into it, like he's some expert on the Joker?_

"What is he doing here?" she asked gesturing to the Batman

"He's here because he knows the Joker like no one else" Gordon replied.

Harleen sighed _you've got to be fucking kidding me_

"I don't think it is appropriate to have him here"

"Well I think it is" Gordon retorted

Harleen then noticed that the batman was looking through the Jokers profile from her office, she quickly grabbed it off of the batman "These files are classified" she said.

"And I'm batman, you can trust me with the files"

"Ok then let me just see your psychology degree and you can see the documents" the batman just stared at her "didn't think so" Harleen said as she put the files into her bag. At that moment the orderlies brought in the Joker and sat him down next to Harleen. He looked at her.

"Morning Harl" he said politely he then nodded toward the batman, Gordon and Dr Arkham "Ladies" he smiled. He then turned to Dr Leland "Can't forget the heartless bitch either can we?" he chuckled.

"J, please behave yourself" Harleen ordered and The Joker sat back in his seat grinning.

"So, Dr Quinzel what did you want to discuss?" Gordon asked taking of a notepad.

"I wanted to discuss the way the inmates are being treated in this institution"

Joan sighed with irritation as Gordon nodded "I see, can you give me an example"

Harleen grabbed the Joker's broken arm and held it up so that Commissioner Gordon could see it "Is this good enough?"

"And how did this happen?" Gordon asked taking down notes.

"Our highest ranking authorities" she said gesturing to Dr Arkham and Dr Leland "Let the staff do it to the inmates to release 'stress'"

Joan was getting fed up and blurted out "Dr Quinzel, I hope you realize that this is completely absurd and-"

Gordon stopped her by saying "I hope you realize what you've done here is extremely illegal and you could be put in prison for this?"

Joan looked at him astonished that he was actually considering taking them to court, Harleen could subdue the smug smile that was sneaking onto her face. She turned to The Joker to see him smiling much it looked like his face might be stuck that way forever, not that she'd mind she found his smile incredibly attractive.

"Oh oooohh, looks like Joan's lost the fight, looks like the bitch got me with a zinger in the end" Joker chuckled

"Please Joker he need to discuss this professionally" Batman said glaring at The Joker

"So you're saying that you're a professional on the criminally insane's basic rights?" Joker teased him, all of a sudden Batman grabbed Joker by the shirt pulling him across the table.

"If you don't be quiet I'll make you be quiet"

"Batman, put him down this instant!" Harleen yelled as she stood up to defend her patient.

"You betta' listen to her batsy" He didn't seem frightened one bit. Batman finally lost his temper and smashed the Jokers head into the wall behind him, he then picked him up by his shirt and held him against the wall. Harleen noticed blood running down the Joker's forehead and a splatter where the Joker was hit against the wall.

"Ahh so you've decided to lash out at me huh? Oh and FYI your breath stinks, what do bats eat these days? Sheesh!" He laugh manically.

Batman head-butted the Joker so hard Harleen thought that I might have killed him. Harleen rushed to her patient who was now unconscious on the cold floor. Even Gordon was shocked at Batman's behaviour.

"Batman I want you to leave Arkham immediately and I'll discuss with you later if Gotham city will require your services any more" Gordon said as he walked out the room with Joan and Dr Arkham, Batman then jumped out the window leaving only Harleen and Joker alone in the room sitting on the concrete floor. Joker regain consciousness and Harleen was relieved to see that he wasn't dead. Harleen realized that she was literally inches away from his face but she couldn't seem to back away. Neither of them said anything, Harleen was lost in his eyes, those beautiful pale blue eyes.

The Joker broke the silence as he whispered "You stood up for me" He looked confused as if no one had ever cared about him the way she did.

"Of course I did" she said back slowly but silently as she stared into his eyes, he stared back as they both slowly pulled each other closer until their lips met in a soft kiss.


	4. A long drive

**Session 6**

Harleen was sitting at her desk and as always the Joker was sitting on the couch hand cuffed. The Joker looked like he hadn't slept in days. This lead Harleen to suspect that he had stopped sleeping altogether and she thought that sleeping on hour on average was bad.

"So what do you have in store for me today, doc?" Joker asked casually, he had been going to these sessions with Harleen for quite a while now. As far as Harleen knows he has not had any psychologist for this long, he would usually scare them away after the first session but something about Harleen was different and he liked that.

"I was wondering if we could discuss your habits" Harleen replied

"What sort of habits?"

"It appears to me that you haven't been sleeping a lot, if at all. How long do you think you sleep each night currently?"

"Well my sleep schedule is very…erratic" He paused as he tried to find the right word to describe it "Sometimes I sleep for an hour other times I don't sleep at all" Harleen was right he hadn't been sleeping, this was very concerning.

"Is there something stopping you from sleeping"

"Oh no no…no, there's just too much goin' on up there" he said tapping his index finger on his temple. Harleen took down some notes, something she hadn't done since their first session.

"So your saying that your over thinking and that's causing you to lose sleep, would you like me to prescribe you sleeping medication?" she asked looking up at him.

"Oh no, god no, I'm drugged up enough as it is" he answered hastily

"According to your file you're only on two medications" she said frowning as she read his profile again.

"Looks like Dr Arkham lied to you again" he said chuckling

"Ok then" she said putting his file down "how many medications do you **think** you're on?"

He sat on the couch counting silently with his fingers until he got to ten "whoops ran out of fingers" he chuckled.

"Are you saying you're on more than ten medications, because if you are that is a major health risk"

"You found some of my missing files in Joan's office maybe you could find my medications in Arkham's. It wouldn't surprise me one bit if he had them" as crazy as it seemed it wasn't that hard for Harleen to think the same. She had trusted Joan and she had kept secrets from her. All of this made Harleen want to go to Arkham's office then and there but she had to keep the session going.

"It says in your profile you have trouble keeping your hands still"

"Oh if it's in the profile it **must** be true!" he replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well is it true?" she asked

"Way to ruin the joke!" he chuckled, Harleen had been his psychologist for a while now and she knew this was his way of saying _yes it is true._ After the session finished Harleen gave him permission to have a wad of clay to keep his hands busy, Joan had warned her to not let the Joker keep anything in his cell that could be used as a weapon but Harleen somewhat trusted the Joker and she certainly didn't trust Joan anymore. Harleen was on her way to the door when she passed Joan who was talking to some of the other doctors but that didn't stop her from noticing Harleen as she left. Joan glared at Harleen and she responded with a smug grin.

After the GCPD's visit Dr Leland and Dr Arkham had the choice to either go to court with a high likeliness of going to prison or to pay a fine of 15,000 dollars. They chose to pay the fine and they had started treating the patients with more respect, of course Frank wasn't very thrilled to hear about it. Harleen could distinctly remember what she had said to Frank…

 _Frank glared at Harleen with utter hatred, Harleen smiled back at him_

" _What's wrong Frankie?"_

 _Frank didn't respond, he just walked away muttering something that Harleen didn't quite hear but she knew it couldn't have been a compliment_

Harleen couldn't help but giggle on her way out to her car remembering how angry Frank had been.

 **Harleen's apartment – 2am**

Harleen woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, she didn't answer because she thought that it had probably been her dad who had been trying to contact her for weeks and she didn't particularly want to speak with him. But when the phone rang for the fifth time she knew something was wrong, she then leaned over to the side table to pick up her phone and realised it was Dr Arkham.

"Hello?" she said sleepily

"I'm sorry to wake you Harleen but could you come back to Arkham, it's Joker"

She immediately sat up "Joker? What's wrong?"

"We're not exactly sure but we were hoping that you could shed some light on was is happening"

"Uhh sure I'll come as quick as I can"

"Good, thanks again"

"You don't need to thank me" she said hanging up the phone. She quickly got dressed and hopped into her car driving off towards the asylum trying not to speed. She was very distraught due to the fact that she was woken up at 2am, told there was something wrong with her patient and being told to hurry down to the asylum without knowing what the hell was going on.

About ten minute later she arrived at Arkham and Dr Arkham was standing at the front door waiting for her. He started lead her toward the Joker's cell.

"Can you please explain to me what is going on here?" She said almost jogging alongside him.

"The Joker was told to come out of his cell for dinner in the cafeteria but he didn't budge, he's been completely unresponsive since" His reply worried Harleen even more if not scared her. He started rushing ahead of him to get to the Joker's cell faster, when she got to his cell there were at least ten guards outside and even more doctors. Dr Arkham ordered them to make way for Harleen to get into the cell. She went into the cell to find the Joker sitting on his bed staring straight forward at a wall.

"J?" she asked but got no response, he didn't even show the slightest sign of acknowledging her presence. She walk over to him and kneeled down in front of him as he was obviously in a harmless state. She noticed that his eyes were blood shot with large bags under then.

"When was the last time you got any sleep?" she asked slightly shocked at his state. Again he didn't reply. _His eyes are so absent and glazed over, almost was if he was…drugged…of course, why didn't I see that straight away_ "Dr Arkham how many medications is he on?"

Arkham immediately sounded uncomfortable and nervous "Um two why? Didn't you read that in his file?"

"I'll ask you again, how many medications is he on? And tell the truth this time" Harleen said sternly.

He hesitated before answering "twenty two" he said almost so quietly that Harleen could barely hear him.

"We need to get him to a hospital now" Harleen said dragging the Joker off of the bed.

"We can't take him to a hospital! He could hurt someone or worse kill"

"He's not exactly very dangerous while entering the primary stages of a drug overdose"

Two of the guards carried the Joker to one of the transportation vans, she sat with him in the back of the padded van. Dr Arkham got into the driver's seat.

"Harleen are you sure about this?" he asked

" **Just drive you asshole** " she yelled back at him in panic.

She gave the Joker mouth to mouth to try and get him to come to. After five minutes he quickly lean over and vomited on to the floor breathing heavily, he looked around at his surroundings and started to panic with confusion.

 _Basic symptoms of drug overdose, nausea and confusion_ Harleen quickly revised the basics of drug overdoses in her head, the more she thought about it the more she worried about Joker. They were at least an hour away from Gotham general.

This was going to be a long drive.


	5. Heartbreak (re uploaded)

Harleen was sitting next to the Joker's hospital bed, Dr Arkham had told her to stay in case the Joker was violent when he finally woke. The doctor that had, reluctantly, taken care of the Joker came into the room to check on his vitals, the man was about fifty but had aged quite well. The doctor smirked as he looked over the Joker with wires all over him and tubes in his nose, it unnerved Harleen how cheerful he seemed about the Jokers condition and she became horrified when the man took a photo on his smartphone of him "What are you doing?!" she gasped.

"Taking a photo for the wife," the doctor answered casually.

Harleen was speechless but before either of them could speak again they heard the Joker's breathing increase in speed. She looked down at him to see he was staring straight at the doctor with a look she had never seen him make before. He began to struggle as the doctor approached but couldn't move or speak because of the muzzle and restraints that he had been put in "Its ok Mr Joker," the doctor said, "I'm just going to give you some morphine."

This did nothing to comfort the Joker whose eye's widened and he began to breathe heavily as the doctor approached with the needle, Harleen stopped him before he could administer the medicine and the Joker seemed to relax "I think it might be best for the patient if I go get another doctor, what is your name again?"

"Dr. Napier, Joseph Napier," he said with a charming smile but it only revolted Harleen.

"Ok, I'm going to go get a nurse," she responded and began to leave but not before noticing Joker's increasing panic.

She decided to stop just outside the door, she didn't trust this doctor.

Inside the room, the doctor smiled cruelly at the Joker "Its been a long time," he said before taking of the Joker's muzzle.

"Not long enough," he retorted.

"You know Jeanie was so heart broken when you disappeared, she needed a real man to fill the hole you left," Joseph continued "I fucked her for five hours straight," he said.

Harleen could hear the Joker struggle harder against his restraints "You fucking bastard!" he yelled.

"That's no way to talk to your dad," Joseph teased.

"Fuck you."

"Aww, are you upset about your mom or the fact that your wife had sex with your dad two days after you were announced missing?"

At that moment Harleen entered with a nurse, she glared at Dr. Napier "I think it's best if you leave for now," she said through gritted teeth, he merely grinned and left without another word.

Ten minutes later the nurse left after giving Joker some medicine and putting a tray on the side table of his bed but didn't bother to feed him, just left it there like some kind of indirect torture. Harley sighed and unstrapped his hands from his restraints so that he could eat "Thanks," he murmured.

She picked up her miniature torch and shined it into his eyes before turning on the bedside lamp and turning off the overhead lights "Better?" she asked, he nodded. She wiped his cheek with the back of her hand, he looked at her confused.

"What was that for?"

"You've been crying," she said wiping the other cheek clean.

He slapped her hand away "No I haven't, I don't cry."

"I heard what he said to you," she said quietly but he didn't seem to react "Was Jeannie your wife?" he still didn't respond "Mr. J, this is how you got here in the first place bottling up all your feelings."

"Jeannie is a slut!" he roared and turned to lie facing away from her.

"Mr. J?" she tried but it was clear that he didn't want to talk to her so she stood up "I'll come back in the morning," still no response "Goodnight, J."

In the suburbs of Gotham, Jeannie heard her husband come home from work, she had just gotten her two children back to sleep and needed to relax "Hey honey," she greeted him with a kiss.

"I brought you something," he said smiling at her. She smiled back, anything that could cheer her up even a little help. After her ex-husband went missing her and her current husband, which was also her ex's father were shunned by the community, most people found it wrong and disgusting. The harassment didn't improve when her two daughters were born, people called her a whore and gave her dirty looks while actively avoiding her.

Joseph pulled out his phone "You won't believe who came into the hospital today, after a severe overdose," he said grinning as he scrolled through his gallery.

Jeannie frowned, why would she be happy about someone being put in the hospital? She became even more confused when he showed her a picture of the Joker hooked up to medical machines "Why would I care about the Joker being put in the hospital? It's not uncommon considering how much he gets beat up by Batman."

"I only realized this a few months ago but if I give the photo normal skin and brown hair…" he trailed off, editing the photo, Jeannie was becoming more confused by the minute "…Look who he becomes!" he said cheerfully as he held up the phone again.

She cried out in horror when she now saw her ex-husband hooked up to those machines, it all suddenly made sense.

She always knew there was something wrong with Jack, he lost his temper quickly and became suspicious easily. She thought back to the night she had gone to his father for comfort and remembered spotting a shady figure on the corner of the street as she was leaving the house the following morning. Now realizing that it must have been Jack broke her heart into a million pieces.

She grabbed the phone and sobbed over the photo "Jack! No!" she cried. All the while Joseph stood there smiling at her reaction.

"You look beautiful when you cry," he said.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled backing away, "You told me he was dead!"

"Well, he may as well be," he responded looking at the photo again. She grabbed her jacket angrily and stormed out the door "Hey! Where are you going?!" she heard Joseph calling after her but she didn't bother to respond getting in her car and speeding off towards the hospital.

 **PM me or review what you want to happen to Jeannie and Joseph, I don't really have a plan I'm just seeing where I go, so if you have an idea I'd be happy to hear it.**

 _ **I reuploaded this chapter because the previous version was full of mistakes**_


	6. Worm

**Warning: Gore, very strong language**

Jeannie's car skidded to a halt in front of the hospital, she ignored the woman at the front desk as she bolted through the hallways to the secure wing, where she knew that held dangerous patients "You can't be here, lady," a doctor said as she passed him.

"I know one of the patients!" she yelled back.

She could hear footsteps running after her but she didn't bother to look back, she was determined. She ran through the halls bumping into nurses and doctors when she suddenly ran into someone when she turned a corner, she planned to get up and keep going but she felt someone grab her by the ankle and drag her upright and back the way she came "Wait!" she heard someone yell and they all turned to see the blonde woman she had bumped into, she looked like she had been getting ready to go home when Jeannie had slammed into her spilling her coffee across the floor "What's going on here?"

"This woman burst into the facility and ran through the corridors," a security officer said.

The woman looked at Jeannie who wrenched her arm away from the guard "Who are you trying to get to?" the woman asked.

"My husband, I came in to see him when these brutes came after me," she lied.

"Oh, well I would appreciate if you would release this woman and let her be on her way," the woman said politely.

They release her and went back their posts "Thank you," Jeannie murmured.

The woman nodded "So where is your husband?"

"The secure wing."

"It's down that way," she pointed, making her realize she had been running in the wrong direction.

Jeannie nodded and began to walk away when the woman spoke again "My name's Doctor Quinzel by the way."

Jeannie simply nodded again and rushed off looking in all the rooms, muttering to herself "No…no…no…no…god dammit Jack, where are you?" she gasped when she saw the Joker sleeping in a hospital bed. The room was still dim with the bedside lamp the only source of light. She glanced down the hall before closing and locking the door "Jack?" she whispered, brushing some hair out of his face softly.

The soft contact made caused him to wake up, he frowned tiredly "Jeannie?" he rasped.

She was so happy that she started to cry as she nodded "Yes, yeah it's me, baby," she gasped quietly but her smile dropped when he saw the look of disgust on his face.

He finally woke up and realized who he was talking to "You fucking whore!" he yelled trying to grab her but the restraints held him.

"I thought you were dead!" she cried backing away from him.

"I'm not but you're gonna be soon," he growled.

"Jack please, you're father told me you were dead, he said they found your body," she desperately tried to defend herself.

"So you just jump into bed with him, you cunt?!" he demanded.

"No, I just-"she couldn't think of what she could say so she just grabbed his face and crashed her lips to his.

When she did this, a plan started to form in his head and he decided to play along with her for a bit, he needed to get out of his restraints. He kissed her back and she climbed on top of him "Untie me," he murmured between her kisses.

She was hesitant but she quickly ripped his restraints off, he grinned against her lips and rolled them over so that he was straddling her. He pulled away and before she could even see what happened he had a surgical saw in his hand and held it to her neck but not touching yet. She gasped in fear "Please, Jack…don't kill me…I have two kids!"

"That's really not going to help you in this situation," he growled back.

"Jack…don't," she whispered trying to get her neck further away from the saw but it only came closer.

Joker suddenly grabbed a second saw and stabbed them into her knees, destroying the bones. She screamed loudly but his hand covered her mouth quickly, dropping the tools, he leaned in close "Shh, we don't want to alarm anybody do we?"

"Please…don't kill…me," she managed to gasp from under his hand.

"No, that would be too friendly," he said grinning as he got off the bed and walked over to the door of the room and put on one of the doctor's lab coats that were hanging there "No, no, no, you'll be able to go back to your runts but first of all we're going to make a few…" he trailed off picking up a large pair of scissors and turned to her with an evil grin "…adjustments."

Jeannie had managed to crawl out of the bed and was dragging herself across the floor to the other side of the room, leaving a dark trail of blood from her knees along the floor "Please, oh god…help me!" she screamed. Joker walked over to her and pulled her over his shoulder where she beat her fists on his back "No! Help!"

He threw her back down onto the hospital bed and frowned down at her "Well, you're not walking out of here on those legs," he said poking her knees making her sob in pain "The chance of you walking anywhere is extremely remote," he chuckled as she sobbed and leaned in "I used to think you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen," he whispered grabbing a scalpel "Let's change that shall we?"

The next day Harleen woke up early to get to the hospital, she arrived to see police cars parked in the front. Dr. Arkham ran up to her "Quinzel, thank god you're here! You haven't picked up your phone."

"Sorry, my…phones not working lately…" she said staring at the police officers "What happened here?"

"Joker's taken a woman hostage, he won't let her go unless we trade her for one of the doctors," he said back, she immediately thought of the woman she had ran into when she was leaving yesterday.

One of the policemen next to them spoke up "I saw the lady and if I was her, I'd rather die than go on living like that."

"Who is it?" Harleen asked.

"The women's name is Jeannie Napier, The Joker wants to trade her for her husband, Joseph Napier. Sick bastard that clown is," the officer explained. She started to walk into the building "Hey, you can't go in there, it's dangerous!" he yelled after her.

"I need to talk to him," she called back.

The building was empty because it had been evacuated and it gave Harleen and unsettling feeling as she made her way to her patient's room. When she got there she saw blood on the floor outside of the room and medical tools littering the floor, she opened the door cautiously to see a woman strapped to the hospital bed whimpering and barely recognizable. In the hospital chair in the corner sat Joker with is legs pulled up to his chest and his chin resting on his knees, he pointed a gun at the door as it opened and slowly lowered it when Harleen walked into the room and closed the door behind her "Mr. J?" she asked quietly.

He smiled lazily at her "Hey doc," he greeted.

"I'm going to come into the room ok? I'm going to untie Jeannie and take her downstairs and then we can figure this all out," she said discreetly picking up a sedative from one of the tool tables, she didn't want to have to do this but it seemed like the only way.

His head lolled to the side, the police must have been able to hit him with a tranquilizer but she knew it wasn't enough, his body was resistant to drugs and chemicals "And why would I let you do that?" he asked.

She didn't know how to answer his question effectively so she just stood silently, staring back at him. He glanced over at Jeannie who was watching them both from the bed, he grinned at Harleen before standing and stumbling over to her. He looked at Jeannie to make sure she was watching before kissing Harleen deeply, Jeannie tried to look away but could not move her neck without a sharp pain coursing through her.

Joker suddenly felt a prick of pain in his arm and looked down lazily to see a syringe sticking out. He looked back up at Harleen who would look at him and slowly started to lift his hand up to her neck and began to squeeze but he was too out of it for it to do much before he fell to the ground not strong enough to stand anymore. She rushed over to Jeannie on the bed and began to untie her, apologizing when she touched any of her wounds "Are you his phycologist?"

"Yes," she answered casually.

"D-do you think he'd take me back one day?" Jeannie asked hopefully.

Harleen felt her hatred for this woman grow, she betrayed him and still thought that he would take her back. She paused and looked her in the eye "I certainly hope he doesn't," she said flatly "It would save him a lot of heartbreak and I don't think he'd want to be the father and brother of your children."

After this, she decided to pick up The Joker and help him out of the hospital, instead of Jeannie. He was still clinging to consciousness when they made it out of the building. Harleen was told to hold him down while Dr. Napier got another sedative ready to finally force him into unconsciousness, Joker was surprisingly strong once he saw Dr. Napier and she had a hard time holding him down. Dr. Napier leaned down close to the Joker "Look at you now, you're all alone, no one to love you," he said quietly but Harleen still heard him.

She stared at the sad excuse for a man for a moment before releasing her hold on the Joker who shot up grabbing the syringe from the unprepared doctor and knocked him back before straddling him. Harleen watched calmly as he began stabbing the syringe into his chest rapidly at all different angles, the doctor screamed at the pain. He was purposely targeting non-lethal parts of the body, he wanted this man to suffer. Jeanie was just then brought out of the hospital to see the situation and somehow found the strength to start crawling towards the scene on her bloody legs "No! Jack, stop!" she screamed grabbing him but he flung her back like a bag of garbage.

She attempted to get close again but Harleen held her back as everyone watched, not daring to get close to maniac in fear of being hurt themselves, cowards, Harleen thought "Who's laughing now asshole?!" Joker yelled before plunging the needle into Joseph's heart repeatedly until he stopped breathing.

Joker started to sway on his feet as he stood up, the adrenalin gone he now submitted to the sedatives with ease and began to fall back but was caught by Harleen who rested him on the ground watching the guards put a straitjacket and muzzle on him before throwing him unceremoniously into the back of a transportation van to get him back to the asylum "Come on, clean up this mess people, we need to get this hospital up and running again!" she heard behind her.

She looked over at the body of Joseph Napier, she scowled in disgust "Worm," she muttered and kicked his corpse for good measure.


	7. A bit of fun

"What you do want Dr. Quinzel?" asked Dr. Arkham as Harleen entered his office.

"I was wondering if I could have permission to use the viewing room to monitor my patient during mealtime this morning, to see if he says anything about the incident to any of the other patients," she explained.

"Well we don't usually permit anyone other than the security guards but considering his recent behavior, I will let you but only this one time doctor," he said sternly.

She beamed and skipped from the room "Thank you, doctor," she called back.

She got to the room and one of the guards, George, was sitting at the table watching the inmates "Hey," Harleen said quietly.

"Oh Hi, Dr. Quinzel," he said smiling nervously.

"I'm permitted to listen to my patient, The Joker," she said and sat down on one of the chairs, she could see him sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the large room with Harvey Dent and Killer Croc.

"Oh, okay, so, um, you can see all the inmates through this window, obviously, and these speakers on the table in front of you are connected to microphones on the tables, each table has a number and that shows which speaker it's connected to, so that's table 13, so this one," George explained and pressed a button so they could hear the three inmates talking.

"… _this food is disgusting,"_ she heard Dent say.

" _Yeah I want me some human meat,_ " Croc replied.

Harleen looked over her shoulder at George who was still staring at her "That'll be all, thanks," she said.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, I'll be just outside if you need me," he said awkwardly and left the room and she turned her attention back to the inmates.

" _So, J, where were you the past couple of days, haven't seen you around?"_ Dent asked turning to the Joker.

" _Doesn't matter,"_ he replied and Dent shrugged, not really caring.

Harleen then noticed Poison Ivy being brought in by one of the guards, they seem to be unprofessionally close. She walked over to the table that Joker, Dent, and Croc were sitting " _Hey J, just got Mike, easy as pie,"_ she said and Harleen frowned as she sat down.

Joker looked at her smirking " _No way,"_ he retorted.

Ivy scoffed " _Yes way, we just did it in the janitor's closet,"_ she said, " _You better get going, J, or you're gonna lose."_

Harleen's frown deepened, were they talking about a bet to sleep with people?

" _You better have my twenty bucks at the ready,"_ Ivy continued, smugly.

" _No I'm not gonna lose, I never lose,"_ Joker said back.

" _Fine then,"_ Ivy looked around at the surrounding inmates, she pointed to a nurse at the medication window " _Let's see how you go with her."_

" _No, you know I'm trying it with the phycologist, if she sees me with another girl she'll be pissed,"_ he said and Harleen gasped.

" _Pussy,"_ Ivy said, grinning.

Joker growled and stood up " _Fine,"_ he muttered.

Harleen watched in shock as he walked over to the young nurse, she looked scared at first but it seemed to turn to a look of sympathy and she noticed Joker didn't have his usual predatory approach, she looked like a scared little boy…but that was only on the outside.

" _Looks like he's going for the sympathy approach, it helps that she's a slut though," s_ he heard Harvey say.

She watched as the Joker ran his hand down the nurse's arm and she giggled back. She'd had enough, she stormed out of the room, ignoring anything George said to her on the way out. She stormed all the way to her Office and waited for her session with the Joker, she was going to have a little 'chat' with him when he got there.

"Hey Harley," he said as he was led into the room but frowned when he noticed that she wouldn't look at him.

"You have fun?" she asked when the orderly's left.

He looked confused, the bastard had the audacity to look confused "What do you mean?

"Did you enjoy your little conquest in the cafeteria?" she asked and he suddenly understood.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Yeah, oh," she replied sharply "So, was it fun, was it worth it?!"

"Well…yeah, I mean, it's sex, you know," he replied slowly.

Harley gaped at him "Are you serious?" she asked and he shrugged "I can't believe I liked you!"

He looked at her wide eye, she actually had feelings for him?

She looked at him waiting for an explanation but he just stared at her with bewilderment, she suddenly began undoing his restraints and threw him to the ground "What the hell?!" he yelled, as he picked himself up.

Harleen rushed to the door and threw it open, she screamed for the guard and he raced down the hall towards her "What's wrong Dr. Quinzel?" asked George, who was the guard stationed in the hall at the time.

"He tried to force himself on me," she exclaimed, throwing a finger in the Joker's direction.

"What?!" Joker looked at her with a mixture of anger, hurt and shock.

George looked absolutely livid, he stormed towards the Joker and punched him in the temple. He grabbed the handcuffs and restrained his hands behind his back.

Harleen watched him grab his baton and began to beat the Joker with all his might, she turned away and tried to block out the pained groans and grunts, repeating the words 'he deserves it' in her mind. When it ended she watched him be pulled off the floor and dragged towards the exit, unconscious and bleeding.

George walked up to her panting from the effort he put into beating Joker, behind him the orderly's were dragging his limp body away "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded "Thank you," she whispered.

"I promise you, he's going to suffer for this," he said and walked after the orderly's.

Harleen left early that day and returned the next, Joker had been put in solitary until further notice. 'He deserves it' she repeated in her head. Arkham assigned her a new patient while the Joker was in solitary, coincidently it was Poison Ivy. She walked into the cafeteria, the nurse at the medication window shot her a glare as she handed the patients their medication. Harleen looked away and continued towards Ivy's table "Hello, Pamela, I'll be your new psychologist for the next couple of weeks," she said but again, all she received were glares.

"I don't want you as my psychologist, you might tell people I tried to rape you," she said coldly and Harleen's heart dropped.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

Two-Face spoke up "We heard what happened to J, he is one nasty son of a bitch but he would never try to rape someone," he growled.

She felt tear forming in her eyes and quickly walked away so the inmates wouldn't see, she walked down to the solitary confinement cells, fully intent on apologising to Mr J, when she got there the cell was empty except for a blood stain on the floor "He's in medical," someone said behind her.

She gasped and turned around to see George standing behind her "What, why?" she asked.

"Fractured skull, few broken ribs, no big deal," he said and she tried to not show any of her true feelings of pain and regret. He leaned in and whispered, "I told you he would suffer for it."

"What?" she went numb.

"I got some of my friends to do a number on him," he said, smirking.

"I have to go," she said suddenly and left to rush to the medical wing. She passed the security with ease and found the Joker in a broken, bloodied mess on one of the gurneys. Her hand flew to her mouth as her tears started to fall, she rushed to his side and stroked his hair back from his face. His eyes slid open and looked at her "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried but he just turned his head away despite the sharp pain in his head.

"Get out," he said coldly "And don't come back."

She let out a sob before obeying and leaving the room, she slid down the wall outside and buried her face in her hands. She didn't think she'd ever heard him sound more serious and genuine then he did then.

 _WELL, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but I was trying to import some files on my computer and the folder that held this file got deleted and I've spent the last month trying to recover it and all the other files inside, BUT I have it back now._


End file.
